Gloomy Sunday
by Afuri
Summary: Taukah kalian Gloomy Sunday? Sebuah lagu terlarang yang menjadi penyebab kematian banyak orang. a Suicide song from Hungaria


**Disclaimer** :

-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

-Gloomy Sunday by Laszlo Javor & Rezso Seress

**Warning **: Unbetad, Typo, AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai, Chara Death

**Note :** kata bercetak tebal adalah potongan lirik Gloomy Sunday.

A suicide song from Hungaria

**Gloomy Sunday**

_by : Afuri_

**Sunday is gloomy**

**My hours are slumberless**

**Dearest the shadows**

**I live with are numberless **

Nada melankolis yang menyayat hati mengalun dengan enggan di penjuru ruangan itu. Tuts-tuts piano yang memekakkan telinga seakan menerobos paksa dan mengoyak-ngoyak jantungnya dari dalam. Musik kelam yang membuat jiwa menangis dan mereduksi logika manusia. Sesaat dia hanya bisa terdiam. Seakan suara perih dan alunan keputusasaan itu menghipnotis dirinya.

Itu aneh. Misterius. Dan menyedihkan. Dan itu hampir membuat matanya pecah tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas. Semua di luar logika.

Sesosok jiwa lain ada disana. Tersenyum, berkutat pada sesuatu dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kematian itu seakan dia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu klasik yang menentramkan hati. Dadanya sakit melihatnya. Kenapa patnernya menyukai hal-hal yang berbau hopeless dan suram?

Dia berjalan cepat ke seberang ruangan, mengindahkan sapaan sosok yang tersenyum itu. Hanya satu tempat yang dia tuju.

Klik.

Nada-nada melankolis telah lenyap.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Sebuah protesan kecil keluar dari sosok itu. Suara yang dia sukai. Suara yang selalu di nantikannya. Sasuke menatapnya. Mengunci sepasang bola mata hitam dengan dengan mata onyx miliknya. Menelusuri garis-garis yang membingkai tubuhnya dengan indah. Kulit pucatnya berpijar terkena sinar lampu temaram. Bibir merah muda yang lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Dan bibir itu selalu melengkung. Tersenyum hanya untuknya.

"Aku tidak suka selera musikmu." Sasuke berkata lirih. Ada sedikit kepahitan dalam ucapannya. Dia kembali menelanjangi pemuda pucat itu. Ada sedikit ketegangan di mata Sasuke. Matanya beralih pada sebuah kuas dengan ujung yang basah oleh tinta dan bergelayut angkuh pada jari-jari lentik yang pucat. Bola matanya seakan dituntun oleh jejak tinta tak terlihat dan berhenti pada sebuah kanvas di dekatnya.

Dadanya sakit melihat goresan di kanvas itu. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap sosok pucat itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara lembut itu kembali mengalun, terdengar bagai orkestra para malaikat yang sangat merdu. Sasuke menyukai caranya memanggilnya. Menyukai bibir indah itu terbuka untuk menyebutkan kata-kata yang terangkai menjadi namanya.

Sasuke mendekati sosok itu, menempelkan jemarinya pada wajah pucat yang dingin lalu perlahan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Sosok itu kembali tersenyum. Senyuman kecil yang selalu menjadi trademark nya. Dan itu indah.

Sai itu indah. Dengan segala sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Dengan segala kepolosan dan keluguannya. Sasuke menyukainya. Dan dia rela menukar nyawanya hanya untuk melihat sosok indah itu terus tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun." Sai bergelayut manja pada dirinya. Membuat alunan detak jantung Sasuke bergemuruh lebih keras.

"Y-ya?" Ada sedikit nada sumbang pasa suara Sasuke. Dia merasa panas – sebagai seorang laki-laki dalam usia produktif – namun dia tidak ingin merusak acara malam ini walau dia tahu wajah pucat itu menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kecupan di pipi.

"Aku lelah."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya menegang kini tampak sedikit rileks.

"Tidak Sai, kita harus pergi." Ada sedikit kekecewaan pada wajah pucat itu. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan jari-jari pucat lalu meraih salah satu tangan pucat itu dalam genggamannya dan menariknya pergi.

Namun si pucat tidak mau beranjak.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang, menatap sepasang mata hitam di sana.

"Bisakah kita selesaikan lukisanku dulu?"

Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya pada sebuah kanvas di belakang Sai. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit lagi. Ada aroma kematian disana. Keputusasaan, kehampaan dan kegelapan. Sasuke benci melihatnya. Kenapa Sai hanya bisa menghasilkan karya seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula semua orang menyukai itu? Sasuke tak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak Sai. Kau bisa melakukannya nanti, besok ataupun lusa." Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan si pucat untuk protes lagi. Dia menyeretnya paksa hingga mau tak mau si pucat mengikuti dan kemudian menyamakan langkah kaki dengannya. Mereka telah berjalan beriringan sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun lagi-lagi kau takut melihat lukisanku."

Sasuke menatap laki-laki yang tersenyum itu. Dan dia membalas ucapannya dengan tersenyum nanar. Dia tidak takut. Dia tidak takut pada lukisan itu. Tapi dia takut pada kematian. Dia takut kematian akan memisahkannya dengan orang yang dia sayangi lagi. Lagi. Sasuke telah melihat banyak kematian sejak kecil. Semua orang yang dia sayangi direnggut begitu saja darinya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Membuatnya hampir gila dan putus asa.

Sasuke mempererat genggeman tangannya pada Sai. "Aku hanya tak ingin lukisan itu merebutmu dariku."

--o0O0o—

Jalanan cukup sepi. Tanah yang basah karena jejak-jejak air hujan membuat beberapa orang lebih memilih mendekam diri di rumah hangat mereka. Dan walau Sasuke menutup semua kaca mobil, dia seakan masih bisa merasakan dinginnya udara malam ini.

"Aku pikir hanya kita penguasa jalanan ini."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua di sebelahnya.

"Kau menikmati pestanya tadi Sai?" Sasuke merasakan sepasang mata hitam menatapnya lekat-lekat. Namun dia tidak punya waktu untuk membalas tatapannya. Sasuke hanya berkonsentrasi pada mobilnya.

"Sejujurnya… tidak."

Sasuke mendesah pelan walau dia tau kekasihnya akan menjawab tidak. Sai tak pernah suka keramaian. Tak pernah mau bersosialisasi. Dan bahkan Sasuke harus memaksanya pergi untuk menghadiri pesta yang di buat untuknya sendiri. Ada sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan kampus mereka tadi. Dan pesta itu adalah pesta syukuran atas menangnya Sai dalam pameran lukisan beberapa waktu lalu. Dan akan sangat konyol bukan jika sang actor utama tidak hadir dalam pesta itu?

"Aku pikir kau harus lebih sering datang ke pesta semacam itu." Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu. Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya dan mulai memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya.

Malam ini benar-benar gelap tanpa adanya sinar rembulan di atas mereka. Pepohonan berbaris rapi di kanan kiri jalan dan hanya di terangi segelintir lampu jalanan.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai jalan ini di malam hari." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Terlalu gelap."

"Apa kau ingin aku menggantikanmu menyetir?"

"Tidak tidak, terakhir kau menyetir ada goresan sepanjang 30 cm di mobilku."

Sai terkikik di sebelah Sasuke. Dia adalah pengendara yang payah. Mungkin yang terparah yang pernah Sasuke temui.

"Aku pikir kau harus lebih santai sedikit Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Santai. Sasuke telah mencobanya. Hanya saja dia benar-benar tak suka kegelapan.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kita tidak pergi tadi… Hoaam." Laki-laki pucat menguap sopan dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Sasuke lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Sedikit berat. Namun Sasuke menyukai kehangatannya. Nafasnya yang metodis terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Apa dia tertidur? Sasuke tidak berani bergerak terlalu banyak dan membuat dia terbangun – andai dia benar-benar tidur. Namun sepertinya dia tidak. Wajah pucat itu tiba-tiba pergi dari bahunya.

"Semalam aku bermimpi."

Sasuke menunggu hingga dia melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun sepertinya dia menanti jawaban dari Sasuke. "Lanjutkan."

"Aku memimpikan kematianku sendiri."

CIIIITT!! Sasuke mengerem mobil dengan mendadak seakan serangan jantung telah datang 30 tahun lebih awal untuknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Adrenalinnya berpacu kencang dan nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Si pucat menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Sasuke mencengkram bahunya dan berteriak padanya dengan keras.

"I… itu hanya mimpi…"

"Tidak!" Sasuke memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam dirinya. Memeluknya cukup lama hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Sai."

"Tapi…"

"Ssst.."

Sasuke menempelkan jarinya pada bibir pink itu. Mata mereka saling beradu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya si pemuda pucat menutup mata dan Sasuke memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Malam itu adalah sabtu malam yang sangat dingin.

--o0O0o--

Tiit tiit tiit!

Harusnya hari ini dia bisa tidur lebih lama. Hari minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari tenang baginya. Namun suara deringan handphone nya membuatnya terbangun lebih awal. Sasuke merasa sangat lelah. Setelah mengantar Sai ke apartemennya, dia masih harus berurusan dengan teman-temannya dan mereka memaksa Sasuke minum hingga mabuk. Rasanya dia baru tidur selama 3 jam. Dan itu membuat kepalanya begitu pusing sekarang.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dengan enggan tanpa menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari kehangatan tempat tidur. Tangannya menggapai-gapai angin di atas meja hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh sebuah benda keras yang dingin. Sasuke meraih dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya.

Ada beberapa email dan miscall. Sasuke membukanya. Membacanya sekilas dan kembali menaruh ponselnya sembarangan di dekatnya. Sai bilang dia butuh tumpangan untuk menghadiri sebuah pameran seni di kampus sebelah. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Dia akan segera mandi, lalu mengantar Sai, lalu pulang dan tidur kembali.

"Ummhh aku harus mandi…" Mata Sasuke menutup dan tanpa sadar dia kembali kealam mimpinya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya kembali melebar saat melihat jam dinding yang tersenyum padanya. Pukul 10 lewat 10 menit.

"Damn aku tertidur!"

Berapa lama dia tertidur? Berapa lama Sai telah menantinya? Pikirannya kacau dan sedikit linglung. Rasanya dia hanya memejamkan mata sebentar namun ternyata hari sudah hampir tinggi saat dia bangun.

Sasuke mandi dengan cepat dan segera mengendarai mobilnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sai namun tidak ada respon. Si pucat marah padanya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berkendara begitu cepat. Tidak peduli bahwa mobilnya akan tergores atau bahkan dia akan menabrak pengendara lain. Pikiran Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Sai. Entah kenapa dia ingin melihat wajahnya. Berharap dia tidak marah. Dan berharap bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mengurangi kecepatannya saat mobil mulai berbaris rapi di depannya. Terjadi kemacetan dan jalanan sangat ramai. Sasuke mengumpat beberapa kali dan mengklakson dengan kesal.

"Kenapa harus macet di saat seperti ini!" Sasuke melihat kea rah belakang lewat spionnya. Tidak ada celah untuk putar arah. Sasuke hanya bisa memajukan mobilnya perlahan-lahan dengan kecepatan tak lebih dari seorang pengendara sepeda.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat penyebab kemacetan. Telah terjadi kecelakaan disini. Dan itu terjadi belum begitu lama. Sebuah bus kota hampir hancur serta beberapa kendaraan lain yang menjadi korbannya. Sasuke memegang dadanya. Berharap pemandangan ini segera hilang. Tangannya mulai sedikit gemetar. Matanya menangkap genangan darah di jalan dan tangisan kesakitan menggema disana.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya tepat saat sosok itu melintas di matanya. Tak percaya pada gambar yang diteruskan matanya pada otaknya, Sasuke menatap kearah itu lagi.

Mata Sasuke kembali terbuka lebar. Jantungnya seakan ditikam dan rasa sakit yang menyengat memenuhi dirinya. Sasuke menjerit dalam keputusasaan. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari keluar. Tak peduli pada umpatan para pengendara di belakangnya. Tak peduli pada mobil lain yang hampir menabraknya, tak peduli pada jeritan lain di sekitarnya. Hanya pada sosok itu mata Sasuke tertuju. Sosok yang tergeletak di dekat bangkai bus kota. Sosok yang begitu di kenalnya. Sosok yang familiar dengannya. Sosok yang begitu di puja dan dicintainya.

"Tidaaaaakkk!!!!" Sasuke berteriak. Pandangan matanya kabur. Dia berlutut dan memeluk sosok itu erat di dadanya. Tak peduli pada dua laki-laki berpakaian serba putih yang hendak membawanya.

"Tidak mungkin!!!" Mata Sasuke terasa terbakar dan dadanya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Ditatapnya sosok pucat yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Darah memenuhi tubuhnya. Mengalir dari kepala, bibir, dan seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka lemah menatap Sasuke dan memaksakan senyum berkembang disana.

"Sai tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini! Tidak..!!" Butir-butir air mata pecah di wajah Sasuke. Mengalir deras ke dagunya dan terjatuh pada wajah pucat itu. Deru nafas yang sangat lemah keluar dari tubuh pucat itu. Begitu lemah dan tak bertenaga. Seolah-olah dia telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya hanya untuk menarik sebuah nafas.

"Sasuke-kun… itai…"

"Tidakkk!!! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi tidak!!!" Sasuke merasa yang amat menyengat menyayat jantungnya. Ini semua salahnya. Sai menaiki bus itu karena dirinya yang tak segera menjemputnya.

"Tidakk kami-sama! Jangan biarkan dia pergi!!!!" Sasuke menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Dua orang pekerja medis memalingkan wajah mereka. Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang memilukan itu. Sesosok laki-laki menangis dan memeluk pria lain yang telah sekarat disana.

"Sas… su.. ke…"

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri… Onegai…" Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan hanya isakan yang keluar darinya. Dia tak sanggup melalui keadaan ini. Sai merintih, kesakitan dan sekarat.

"A..ku takut…"

"Tidak kau tak akan mati! Kau tak akan mati! Tidak Sai!!! Tidakkkk!!!!"

"Ai… shite.." Pemuda pucat itu memejamkan matanya tanpa sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya untuk selamanya.

**Little white flowers **

**will never awaken you**

**Not where the black coach **

**of sorrow has taken you**

Langit menangis di minggu kelabu itu. Sasuke menatap sebuah kanvas di depannya dengan pandangan hampa. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Hanya ada penyesalan dan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Sai akan dimakankan besok. Dan Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. kau harus kuat." Berbagai kata-kata yang menghibur di lontarkan oleh teman-tamannya. Namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan kepedihan dalam diri Sasuke. Dan kini dia memilih untuk menyendiri di dalam apartemen gelap Sai. Alunan nada melankolis menemaninya. Nada-nada kesedihan yang selalu Sai dengarkan. Dan entah kenapa nada menyeramkan itu terdengar begitu merdu bagi Sasuke.

"Mengapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya?" Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya yang gemetar pada kanvas di depannnya. Dia menyentuh kanvas kasar itu dengan jari-jarinya. "Justru Sai-lah yang paling takut pada kematian. Dan dia menunjukkan ketakutannya pada semua lukisan ini." Pandangan mata Sasuke kembali kabur. Dan butir-butir air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya.

**Angels have no thought **

**of ever returning you**

**Would they be angry **

**if I thought of joining you?**

**Gloomy sunday**

Sasuke menatap pisau yang seakan tertawa mengejeknya di ujung ruangan. Cahaya lampu membuat mata pisau itu berkilau dan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk membelainya. Menekan pada kulit lembutnya hingga cairan kental berwarna merah menyembur dari sana.

"Jika itu bisa mempertemukanku dengan Sai lagi…"

**Sunday is gloomy**

**With shadows I spend it all**

**My heart and I**

**Have decided to end it all**

Entah bagaimana caranya pisau itu kini telah bersarang di tangan Sasuke. Suara-suara memenuhi kepalanya. Nada-nada mencekam dan manakutkan berputar-putar di pikirannya. Mati. Mereka menuntut kematian Sasuke.

**Soon there'll be candles **

**and prayers that are said I know**

**Let them not sweep **

**Let them know that I'm glad to go**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum pada dunia yang telah membesarkannya ini. Hanya sampai disinilah hidupnya. Tangannya gemetar namun dengan pasti mengarahkan ujung pisau itu kearah nadinya.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan hah?!!!" Sebuah teriakan kemarahan mengejutkan Sasuke. Jemari yang kokoh menggenggam tangannya dan merebut pisau itu darinya yang disusul dengan tamparan keras di wajah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terbakar dan dia kembali menangis.

"Itachi.." Dia menatap laki-laki yang menampar. Laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya dengan wajahnya yang begitu khawatir dan itu di tunjukkan untuk dirinya.

"Bodoh kau Sasuke. Kau bodoh…" Jemari kokoh itu menarik Sasuke ke pelukannya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah kehangatan yang begitu di butuhkannya saat ini.

"Maaf Sasuke aku baru datang sekarang."

Sasuke menangis lebih keras. Menangis dalam pelukan satu-satunya saudaranya di dunia ini.

"Ayo kita ke rumah. Sai dan yang telah menunggumu."

Sasuke terhenyak saat mendengat nama Sai. tapi dia segera sadar. Itu bukan Sai. Itu hanya sebuah tubuh manusia yang tak bernyawa. Sai telah pergi. Dia telah pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh dan tak terjangkau lagi olehnya.

**Death is no dream**

**For in death I'm caressing you**

**With the last breath of my soul**

**I'll be blessing you**

**Gloomy Sunday**

Sasuke telah sampai ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Hampir semua temannya di sana. Siap menghiburnya kapanpun dia membutuhkan mereka. Namun Sasuke benar-benar tak membutuhkan siapapun sekarang. Dia berjalan kearah tangga, menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu dengan mata yang sembab dan masuk kedalam salah satu kamar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya tertidur.

**Dreaming, I was only dreaming**

**I wake and I find you asleep**

**In the deep of my heart**

**Dear….**

Sasuke membuka matanya keesokan harinya. Berharap bahwa kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Berharap bahwa dia mendengar dengkuran pelan Sai di sebelahnya. Berharap dia masih dapat menyentuh bibir lembutnya. Berharap dia masih bisa mendengar suara merdunya. Berharap… Sasuke tau dia hanya bisa berharap. Air mata mulai menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Sudah berlalu Sasuke. Kau sendirian sekarang."

Hujan menyertai acara pemakaman itu. Sasuke berdiri tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Upacara pemakaman telah selesai namun dia masih disana. Diam. Hanya menatap nisan yang terukir nama orang yang begitu di rindukannya.

"Sasuke." Itachi memayunginya. Berusaha membawanya pergi dari sana namun Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Tak ada yang dapat membujuk Sasuke. Itachi pun terpaksa meninggalkannya beberapa saat kemudian. Sasuke berlutut pada tanah berlumpur. Tetesan hujan menyembunyikan air matanya. Dia menyentuh nisan dingin itu. Mereka terdiam dan membisu. Hanya menatap kesedihan Sasuke dan menyimpannya dalam hati.

Betapa dekat dia dengan Sai sekarang. Namun mengapa dia tak bisa menjangkaunya dalam pelukannya? Dia menginginkannya. Dia merindukannya. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Tak bolehkah aku bermimp indah denganmu lagi Sai?" Sasuke mengecup nisan itu dengan lembut lalu pergi dari sana.

**Darling I hope **

**That my dream never hounted you**

**My hearth is telling you**

**How much I wanted you**

Sasuke menghilang setelah pemakaman Sai. Dan tak ada yang melihatnya lagi setelah itu. Hanya secarik kertas yang di temukan di dalam apartemennya. Besarta sebuah lagu melankolis yang terus berputar tanpa henti.

**Gloomy sunday**

**---o0O0o---**

**A/N : **wuah owari. Alurnya terasa terlalu cepat ya? T~T

Gaje ya? Gomena (_'_)

Mind to review?? *-*

Oh soal Gloomy Sunday, ini adalah suicide song yang diciptakan oleh seorang pianis sekaligus komposer asal Hungaria, **Rezso Seress **pada tahun 1933. Lagu itu di tulis berdasarkan puisi milik **Laszlo Javor **yang menceritakan tentang seorang penyanyi yang depresi akibat kematian kekasihnya dan ingin bunuh diri. Pada akhirnya Laszlo Javor juga mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri sesuai dengan puisi yang di tulisnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mulai banyak kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi karena mereka mendengarkan lagu melankolis itu. Tidak hanya pendengar, pelantun lagu iti pun banyak yang mulai menyusul kematian sang penciptanya. Dan akhirnya lagu itu di larang di putar di Hungaria dan Inggris. Untuk info lebih lengkapnya kalian bisa mengunjungi blog ini

h t t p : / / 1 8 – d e t i k . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 1 2 / g l o o m y – s u n d a y – s u i c i d e – s o n g s . h t m l

(hilangkan spasinya)

Jika ingin mendengarkan lagu ini, kalian bisa googling atau gampangnya cari di 4shared

Lagunya bagus juga dan memang sangat kelam D:

Tapi jangan sampai ikut-ikutan bunuh diri ya XDD


End file.
